That's The Weasley Way REWRITE
by AllThereIs
Summary: Fred and Hermione celibrate the fall of Voldemort in their own little way. Rewritten because the original sucks. Fluff AND smut! You've been warned.


_**A/N: Hey! I rewrote this because I was tired of getting all the flames. It was annoying, but I did agree with all of it. But I wrote that a LONG time ago and I was a very unexperienced writer at the time. But I got my lazy ass up and rewrote it and this is what I came up with! :) I know it's not good, but it has, somewhat, better grammar.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned it.**_

Hermione took another swig of firewisky; she was starting to get very tipsy. This party was crazy. Everyone was calibrating winning the war. Hell even Malfoy and Zabini were there.

The party was getting completely out of hand. Ron was standing on one of the small tables they transfigured stripping all his clothes off and dancing to some sucky song by Brittany Spears. Poor boy was so drunk he probably didn't even know what song it was. Harry said something about teddy bears and pink thongs and left. Ginny said she was gonna get naughty with Malfoy and went to the Slytherin common room with Draco in tow. Blaise just straight out scared her with what he did. First he licked her ear and then he said, "I'm sleeepyyy!", and passed out. So now he was lying beside her feet. And for the twins, they said they were 'fuuuuccckkked uuuuppppp', and both gave her very wet, slobbery kisses; and who knew where they were now.

So here she was, all alone, and almost completely drunk.

She wasn't gonna give up though, she was gonna celebrate all night, she didn't give a damn if she woke up on the roof of Hogwarts tomorrow. She was gonna let loose and have fun, but she had to lay down. She walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room, shivering from the slight breeze. She was surprised when she opened the portrait, to see Fred sprawled out on the floor. She giggled at his appearance. For one, he had his pants off. And two, one foot had just a sock on and then the other had a shoe on it. She kept giggling till she heard a sigh.

"What are you laughing at Granger? I should be laughing at you!" Fred said, he slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Last time I checked I looked fine!" She defended. He raised his eyebrows at her. Feeling self conscious, she quickly ran to a nearby mirror. Oh Great! Her hair was a complete mess. She swiftly grabbed a pony tail holder off her wrist and tried putting it up, but wasn't very successful. Ginny or Lavender were always the ones who put her hair up. Seeing her dilemma, Fred walked over and grabbed the ponytail holder from her hand before she could protest. He easily pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled at her through the mirror. Hermione looked at him, surprised.

Fred saw her look and chuckled. "Fourteen years of living with Ginny taught me well." He whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her skin.

He looked down at her. She truly was beautiful. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before. Her eyes were amazing, honey mixed with chocolate. A little dash of freckles covered her nose and cheeks. Speaking of those adorable cheeks, little dimples dented each side. And her lips. Her soft, rosy lips. He just wanted to kiss them so badly...

She started turning around while saying, "Well, I'm not surpr-" , but was cut off by Fred's lips crashing to hers in a passionate, intense kiss. At first, it shocked her and she just stood there, stupefied. But then started responding quickly, running her fingers through his soft, red locks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue gently brushed across her bottom lip. She very quickly opened her mouth, not wanting to loose the wonderful feeling of kissing Fred.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

Fred grabbed her thighs and she gratefully wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the friction she felt when her cloth covered pussy rubbed against the bulge in his pants. Fred stumbled over to the boys dormitory stairs, not once breaking the wonderful kiss. He walked quickly up the stairs, stumbling a couple of times, but keeping his balance. When he came to his old dorm room, from his seventh year, he kicked the door open and forcefully dropped her onto the nearest bed. Both were breathing erratically.

Fred took the one shoe he had on off and crawled on top of her slowly, like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. He quickly continued his attack on her mouth, while his hands explored her body. He came up to the first button on her blouse, and "tried" to unbutton her shirt. Finally he gave up and just ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. When he saw her lace black bra he couldn't contain himself and quickly, and literally, ripped her trousers off, too be met with matching knickers.

"Who knew Hermione Granger wore lace? I certainly didn't know." He said, huskily.

"Oh, theirs allot of stuff you don't know about me." She said, giving a sexy smile.

"Then I certainly wanna find out." He teasingly and slowly, slid her knickers down her legs, smiling at the smell of her hot arousal. She smelled wonderful. Normally Hermione would feel embarrassed, but the way she felt now, she wouldn't mind if the whole school was standing right in front of them. She quickly took her bra off and looked at Fred.

He was way over dressed.

She grabbed her wand without him knowing and spelled all of his clothes off.

"Cheater!" He said, but smiled at her eagerness.

"Guess I should be punished." She said. He smiled, he knew what she meant. He bent his head down and looked at her for permission. She nodded, biting her lip.

He leaned down and slowly ran his tongue from her slit to her clitoris, nipping at the swollen bud. Hermione moaned in pleasure, grabbing the pillows behind her. He stuck his tongue inside her warm cavern, loving the mewing noises she made. Her pants got faster in time with the strokes of his tongue. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more.

"Fred... more..." She mumbled, grabbing the sheets. He couldn't say no. He felt the same.

He pulled himself up from his position on the bed back up so they were face to face. Fred looked into her eyes, chocolate meeting chocolate.

"Do you really want this? Because I don't want to take advan-" She put her finger to his pink lips.

"Shhh. I want this and I know you do too. You won't be taking advantage of me in any way."

He opened his mouth, as if he was about say something, but she sensed it and kisses him hard on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Please." She whispered, trailing a path down his sculpted chest just reaching his happy trail and leading her fingers _back up. Lust mixed with another emotion she couldn't place, filled his eyes._

He let his hands trail down her torso to her soft creamy legs. He gently spread them apart while smiling at her. She returned it, putting her hand on his cheek and rubbing her thumb back and forth.

He took his swollen cock and slowly pressed against her opening. He let the tip fill her first, then he hesitantly pushed all the way in. Hermione let a cry escape her lips, grabbing his shoulders and digging her nails in. The pain was awful, but she didn't regret it.

He sat there, waiting for her to get used to the intrusion. When she wiggled her hips experimentally, he knew she was ready.

He slowly pulled out and gently pushed back in. He groaned. She felt amazing wrapped around him. Warm and soft. He kissed her lips. This kissed was different from the others. It was soft and slow, matching the way he made love to her.

"Fred..." She whispered, her pleasure building. He could feel it to. He looked into her eyes once more.

"You're beautiful." She smiled.

She moaned as she came, her walls clenching around him, triggering his release.

He laid down beside her, pulling her to his chest. Her fingers traced the outline of muscles on his chest.

"That was... amazing." She said. Grinned down at her.

"I mean, I AM a Weasley." She looked at him.

"And...?"

"That's the Weasley way!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what? Shagging you senseless?"

"For making me feel loved." She said, drifting off to the dark depths they call sleep.

He kissed her head.

"You're welcome, beautiful."

And he to, fell asleep.

_**So there it is! Hope it was better than before. Please R&R!**_


End file.
